


something new

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, FE Kink Meme, Femslash February 2017, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “You know, Hinoka, with an ass this wonderful, I simply have to ask you to let me show you some things,” Camilla says, her voice melodic and charming as always. The kind of voice that pushes the word “no,” far, far away.“I’m...not so sure, Camilla,” Hinoka says, finding some inner well of resolve. Usually, she is defenseless before the woman, unable to do a thing to resist the sexuality Camilla wields with all the skill and finesse of her axe. “I’ve never done anything like that, and, well...isn’t it kind of weird?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the FE Kink Meme! I'm really enjoying filling these prompts, even if most of them were on the old side.

Hinoka is bent over the bed, face buried in a pillow. Nothing is happening yet, but that doesn’t keep the Hoshidan princess from clenching the bed’s blankets in her hands. She thinks back, wondering how things came to this. Of course, she hadn’t said no, but she hadn’t said yes, either.  _ Damn that Camilla,  _ Hinoka thinks, cursing the Nohrian princess she has fallen so hard for.  _ Why is she so persuasive? _

_ ~X~ _

_ It started with a playful squeeze. Camilla and Hinoka, relaxing one night, when Camilla’s hand found its way to Hinoka’s ass. Of course, the two have been intimate before. Hinoka saw it as nothing more than an affectionate touch, until the hand began to squeeze. Until Camilla’s hand was beneath Hinoka’s tunic, nothing but the thin fabric of her panties keeping one of the Nohrian’s fingers from pressing into her. Yet, the fabric did nothing to stop Camilla from teasing at her. _

_ “You know, Hinoka, with an ass this wonderful, I simply have to ask you to let me show you some things,” Camilla says, her voice melodic and charming as always. The kind of voice that pushes the word “no,” far, far away. _

_ “I’m...not so sure, Camilla,” Hinoka says, finding some inner well of resolve. Usually, she is defenseless before the woman, unable to do a thing to resist the sexuality Camilla wields with all the skill and finesse of her axe. “I’ve never done anything like that, and, well...isn’t it kind of weird?” _

_ “Hm, I must say that I’ve never found it weird. Perhaps the very first time, but what I’ve done to myself has always been enjoyable,” Camilla responds, and Hinoka immediately feels a pang of guilt. “Is your trust in me already fading, Hinoka? After all the fun we’ve had?” _

_ ~X~ _

Even  _ thinking _ of what Camilla did to her after that left Hinoka’s face burning. It was certainly enough to restore any lost faith, as Camilla went down on the Hoshidan, reminding her (and she had never come close to forgetting) just how much fun the two of them can have. And though Camilla honored Hinoka’s apprehension that night, her desires didn’t fade so easily. Camilla asked again. And again, and again, each time wearing down Hinoka’s resolve.

Eventually, it was obvious just how  _ badly _ Camilla must have wanted this, and Hinoka found her excuses, as valid as they might be, sounding weaker and weaker. Of course, it was something she had never done before, but wasn’t that true for nearly everything they’ve done? And of course, Camilla had never steered her wrong before, had she? Begrudgingly, Hinoka gave in.

And here she is now, unable to even look back at Camilla as she waits for the Nohrian to begin. No part of her is sure about this, and she feels so damn apprehensive she can hardly think straight. Camilla slowly pulls Hinoka’s panties down, until they’re resting around her ankles. Hinoka hears what must be a jar opening, and a soft squelch. She wonders what on earth that could be, as inexperienced as could be. She has no way of knowing that Camilla is working lube onto her fingers, wanting this to be as comfortable and pleasurable as possible for the redheaded princess.

“I know we haven’t started yet, but I’m so  _ very _ proud of you, Hinoka,” Camilla says, her words as soft as could be. “Remember, as long as you relax this will be a lot of fun. Even if you don’t, I’m going to take it slow, and make it as enjoyable as possible.”

“Just get on with it!” Hinoka mumbles into her pillow, knowing Camilla couldn’t possible make out the muffled words.

“What was that?” Camilla asks, cocking her head to one side.

“I said; just get on with it!” Hinoka says, lifting her head from the pillow for a second to speak.

“Oh, Hinoka,” Camilla says, and Hinoka feels a fingertip, wet and slick, brush against her. “Even you know this is something that we should take...slow.”

Camilla draws out that final word, pressing the tip of her finger into Hinoka as she does. Hinoka’s fingers dig into her blankets, gripping them even more tightly as Camilla’s lubed finger enters her. It is so very  _ different _ already, with Camilla’s finger feeling much bigger, much tighter, even with the lube that coats it. She feels herself tensing up, even though Camilla told her to relax. It’s already hard enough to relax on command, but the addition of something so very  _ strange _ only makes it all the harder.

Camilla does not hold back, however. She takes it slow, but gives no ground, working her finger into Hinoka’s ass, and spreading the lube around her as she goes. Finally, her knuckles reach Hinoka’s ass, and further progress is impossible. The pegasus rider breathes a sigh of relief, knowing Camilla can’t, at the very least, go any deeper into her. So far, Camilla’s finger being inside of her isn’t  _ quite _ as bad as she imagined, but it’s not something she would-

Camilla’s finger hooks within her, and Hinoka cries out with pleasure. The moan is muffled, but loud enough to be unmistakable. Hinoka follows it with a groan, burying her face even more deeply into her pillow. She knows from how very  _ hot _ her face feels that she must be absolutely scarlet, so embarrassed that Camilla is doing this to her. So embarrassed that she  _ likes _ it, embarrassed that she feels her arousal mounting even as she feels so very  _ wrong. _

“See? Not so bad, is it, Hinoka?” Camilla asks, and Hinoka doesn’t bother answering. “Awh, cat got your tongue? Well, do you think you’re ready for a second finger?”

Before she can stop herself, Hinoka is nodding, and Camilla pulls her hand back, nearly taking her finger all the way out of the Hoshidan. Instead, however, a second finger joins the first, coated in even more lube. Hinoka moans again, in spite of herself, as Camilla works two fingers inside of her. It goes more quickly this time, as Hinoka is finally relaxing into the touch, eager for more of the pleasure Camilla is bringing her. Now, there is a new sensation, as Camilla scissors the two fingers, spreading Hinoka out as she does.

“Ah, that’s-!” Hinoka cries out, before her words are cut off by a sharp moan. “That’s...so good…”

“See, Hinoka? Aren’t you glad you listened to me?” Camilla asks, her fingers slipping in even further before scissoring once more. “You know I would  _ never _ steer you wrong. I do so  _ love _ you, after all.”

At such affectionate coaxing, Hinoka cannot help but lift her head, and look back over her shoulder, at the gorgeous woman doing this to her. Reducing her to  _ this _ . “I love you, too…” she says, her voice distant, shaky. And then, Camilla scissors her fingers again, and there is nothing to muffle Hinoka’s moan. The Hoshidan princess cries out, and if Camilla is not mistaken, there’s the faintest trace of drool at the corner of her mouth.

But she turns her head away, burying it in the pillow again, depriving Camilla of the absolutely  _ lovely _ sight of her lover going to pieces. As if in retaliation for such a slight, Camilla pulls her fingers out. Hinoka whimpers, a pathetic, muffled sound, almost as good as asking for more. But Camilla has something else in mind, as she lowers herself to her knees. She places a hand on each side of Hinoka’s ass, and spreads her open. She savors the sight of Hinoka’s entrance, slick with arousal and oh-so-tempting, but looks to her goal instead. Giving Hinoka no warning, she presses her tongue against her, and Hinoka cries out in shock and pleasure.

Camilla’s not even inside of her, but Hinoka grips the blankets like her life depends upon them. And then, the warm damp muscle that is Camilla’s tongue is pushing its way into her, and Hinoka nearly screams into the pillow, feeling a mix of shame and pleasure that she really doubts she could ever get used to as the Nohrian works her tongue into her ass.

Camilla only chuckles softly, as she hears Hinoka moan with each and every motion, knowing that the Hoshidan must be making some absolutely adorable faces as Camilla works her closer and closer to her limit. Though Camilla was holding back as she fingered her, she seems to release all inhibition now, working her tongue with such practiced motions that Hinoka would  _ swear  _ she’s done this before. Perhaps it is only a crossover of the knowledge that has served Camilla so well as she ate Hinoka out in the past, but Hinoka cannot even attempt such thought after a moment of Camilla’s efforts.

In spite of herself, in spite of all of her resistance, Hinoka presses her hips back, working her ass against Camilla’s face, and forcing her lover’s tongue deeper inside of her. All she can think of is getting  _ more, _ even though she knows she can’t take it. She’s nearly there, and will only last a moment at best. And yet, she feels Camilla’s grip tighten, spreading her even further as she tries to respond, to delve deeper and deeper into her, until Camilla feels Hinoka tensing around her, the muscles surrounding her tongue contracting and loosening, and then Hinoka is  _ there _ .

“C-Camilla!” she cries out, lifting her head from the pillow as she comes. Her climax is intense, potentially the strongest she’s felt, and it crashes over her like a wave. She arches her back, bringing her head even higher, her cries frantic, pathetic. Of course, to Camilla, they are a sweet music, making everything she’s done so very  _ worth _ the reward.

Hinoka collapses once she's done, her legs going limp. Camilla joins her in the bed, wrapping her arms around her exhausted lover.

“Now, now, I’ve got you,” she murmurs into Hinoka’s ear. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No, it...it wasn’t,” Hinoka answers, “Maybe next time you could...try three fingers?”

“At this rate, I’ll have my fist inside you in no time,” Camilla teases, and Hinoka is beyond wondering why her face grows so very red.


End file.
